


Some Kind of Experiment

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: The Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: AU, Canon Era, Gen, Relative Switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trixie finds an unwelcome visitor at Crabapple Farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind of Experiment

All in all, Trixie's day was going well until she stepped off the school bus. The May weather was beautiful, and the eighth grade year was almost at a close. She smiled to herself, reveling in the beautiful day and the carefree evening ahead of her, until she spotted _him_.

Storming up the front walkway of Crabapple Farm, Trixie glared at the teen lazily sprawled across the porch swing. He returned her gaze unflinchingly, his glacial blue eyes holding a mixture of boredom and contempt. His attire was casual: dark, slim-fitting jeans, dark work boots, and a black tracksuit top open over a black T-shirt emblazoned with the proclamation, “Ozymandias Was Right.”

He was handsome, Trixie supposed, studying him critically. Fine, graceful features, lithe limbs, smooth skin, and sleek black hair. His build was wiry, his form thin but with evident muscles, the typical swimmer’s physique. Overall, though, his appearance was strongly reminiscent of a creature of the night rather than a human, and the constant gleam in his eyes, as if he were desperately hungry, only added to that image. Hence the nickname Trixie and her brothers had bestowed upon him during their childhood.

They exchanged no words as Trixie stomped onto the porch and through the front door, instead only traded unfriendly scowls.

“Moms,” Trixie began heatedly as she founded her mother in the kitchen, wearily replacing the cordless phone in its cradle. “What is _he_ doing _here_?”

Her mother sent a quelling look her way, and paused in what seemed to be an attempt to gather her patience. “I don’t want to hear it, Trixie. He’ll be staying here for the summer, and I expect you,  your brothers, and your friends to make him feel welcome. Consider him an honorary Bob-White during his visit.”

“That’s not how it works!” Trixie protested.

Before she responded, her mother deeply inhaled and exhaled several times. “Trixie. I am asking you to be kind our guest while he lives here. I realize the two of you are not on the best of terms, but--”

“Why is he living with us? Is this some kind of experiment?” Trixie demanded. Her eyes widened in dismay. “Wait, how long is he going to be living with us?”

“Till the school year begins,” her mother replied firmly.

“What?” Trixie exclaimed. “That’s more than three months.”

When her mother answered, her voice had tightened considerably. “Yes. Yes, _it is_.”

The realization dawned on Trixie that her mother was also unhappy with the situation. Eager to gain an ally, she continued with her objections. “Why does he have to stay here, Moms? Shouldn’t he be at some kind of summer camp, like he usually is, anyway?”

“Trixie, that’s enough,” her mother said in a no-nonsense tone. “Your Uncle Andrew has been very generous to our family and very kind to you in particular over the years. The least we can do in return is extend our hospitality to his only child.”

“His illegitimate child,” Trixie muttered.

“Trixie,” her mother said in a warning tone. “Keep it up and the next check Uncle Andrew sends you will go straight into your college fund rather than your pocket.”

“I’m sorry,” Trixie said automatically, without a hint of actual remorse.

“That’s better.” Her mother took a deep breath. “Why don’t you go outside and visit with our guest? I’m thinking we can have a welcome cookout for him tonight. The Bob-Whites and their families are all invited, of course.”

“Sounds fun,” Trixie said, forcing cheer into her voice. “Thanks, Moms.” She turned and reluctantly made her way back to the front porch, glowering all the way.

He hadn’t moved from the swing, and reclined there, fiddling with an app on his phone. He raised his head and smirked knowingly at her as she approached, and it occurred to Trixie that he had overheard her entire conversation through the open window. Blood rushed to her face as her glare intensified.

Out of all her cousins, Dan “the Danpire” Belden had the dubious honor of being her least favorite. Considering Trixie had Hallie Belden in her family, it was quite the accomplishment.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write an AU story where Dan is not Regan’s nephew, but instead a Belden family cousin (and Uncle Andrew's illegitimate son). Credit to Jayne M for Dan's nickname of “the Danpire.”


End file.
